


Drowning Lessons

by Beavisworld



Series: The Chaotic Flight [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, EW WAYCEST, Kissing in the bathroom, M/M, MCR, Part Two, barking dog, chaotic flight, frikey!, gerard is a diva, gerard kicks seats, gerard still has bad hygiene, mikey hates flying, mikey is protective over gerard, mikey loves frank, my brother harassed me for this, my chemical romance - Freeform, ray is a mom, rude lady - Freeform, this is not gerard/ray, this is not waycest, yay frikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: The flight was crowded, but that wasn't anything new. Flights that took off before the sun was even out were always the worst. They had luckily gotten first class seats, which meant that they were at least going to be served meals. The only downside was that all the terrible people they had noticed waiting for their gate had ended up on the same flight as them.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Series: The Chaotic Flight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+brother).



> This is for my brother, who harassed me left and right to write this.

The four members of My Chemical Romance walked onto the plane, light suitcases dragging behind them. They barely had any belongings in their bags, as you couldn't exactly carry your whole entire wardrobe on tour. It was whatever was most convenient, and the stuff that was forgotten was bought at airport shops and pit-stop convenient stores. 

It was a huge hustle when they first started, but over time they had become more used to it. 

The flight was crowded, but that wasn't anything new. Flights that took off before the sun was even out were always the worst. They had luckily gotten first class seats, which meant that they were at least going to be served meals. The only downside was that all the terrible people they had noticed waiting for their gate had ended up on the same flight as them. 

Before they could even worry about that problem, they had to worry about the seating arrangements. 

"I'm not sitting with Gerard," Frank promptly announced, shoving his bag into the overhead compartment. 

"What the fuck did I do?" Gerard grumbled, handing his duffle bag to Mikey. Mikey just rolled his eyes and leaned the top of his head against his brother's forehead as he put their bags into storage. 

"I hate sitting with you on flights. You fly worse than a crying baby." 

As the words left his mouth, that same fucking baby from before let out a whine. 

"Did you fucking manifest that?" Mikey asked. 

"The fuck does manifest mean? You play one too many fantasy games, young man," Frank teased, shaking his pointer finger at Mikey. 

"Excuse me?" the mother of the baby said, looking over each band member and giving them a dirty look. 

"Is there something we can do for you, Miss?" Ray asked politely, cocking his head to the side. 

"Yes, actually. Can you four pick your seats and stay there? I think the one with the black hair is making my baby cry," she said, a bit of disgust evident in her voice. 

"Did I do something?" Gerard asked, turning to look at her. She immediately turned the other way, moving the baby's head as if signaling for it not to look. 

Frank tilted his head, taking in the sight of his three other bandmates, then looking down to take in the sight of himself. He understood they didn't look the best right now with their messy hair and wrinkled clothing, but it wasn't as if she understood what they were doing. They didn't always look pretty, but at least they made it to stage every night. She had no right to comment, especially not when her baby was earning her many glares and nasty comments. 

"Lady, that's my brother. I would appreciate it if maybe you didn't look at or talk to him like that," Mikey said, speaking up before Frank got the chance. 

"Well, maybe your brother could aim the scariness the other way. He clearly has something not right. None of you look good! You don't even look good yourself!" 

"Hey, that's enough," Frank snapped quickly, coming to Mikey's defense. He caught Ray's glance in the corner of his eye, and he knew he was gonna get the lecture about not getting into fights with random strangers later that day, but this was _Mikey._

He couldn't just _not_ say anything. 

"Whatever. The plane is starting soon anyway, so I would appreciate if you would sit down for we could take off," the lady said and turned back to the person next to her. 

Ray huffed before sitting in the window seat, Gerard plopping himself down next to him. Ray only sighed before putting an arm around him, wincing slightly when he put his head on his shoulder. 

Frank couldn't recall the last time they all had normal showers, so he actually felt bad for Toro. 

Mikey closed up the compartment before sitting down in his own window seat. Frank sat next to him, taking his hand and playing with their fingers. He did the same thing he always did, lacing them and then unlacing them. Although they were all used to flying, nobody exactly loved the take off, so it was definitely something that was calming to the both of them. 

"You okay?" Frank asked, nudging Mikey's shoulder. 

"I don't like when people make comments about Gerard," Mikey muttered, shrugging a tense shoulder. 

Frank rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Mikey and pulling his head to his chest. Mikey tried to resist by jerking forward, but Frank would not let him move his head. After a minute of trying to fight to sit up, Mikey relented, leaning his head against the soft material of Frank's t-shirt. Frank's hand reflexively came up to take off Mikey's stupid hat and play with the brown hair under it. 

Mikey sighed and Frank felt him physically relax. 

He got worked up when it came to his brother, blamed himself for not noticing his downward spiral. Everyone knew that Gerard was protective over Mikey, but what a lot of people _didn't_ know was how it worked the opposite way as well. Frank hated how frustrated Mikey made himself, so it was the little moments like this that made him happy. When Mikey would sigh and Frank would feel him relax, the tension draining almost immediately, Frank's whole day got a little bit better. 

He _liked_ having that effect on Mikey. 

"Frankie!" Ray called from behind them. 

Frank craned his neck to to look at Ray. Mikey tried to put his head up to look, but Frank gently pushed his head down before he could try. 

"Toro!" Frank called back. 

"We going to see a fucking mouse or what?" 

"Woohoo, motherfuckers! Time to see the fucking mouse!" Frank nearly shouted, making his voice into that demonic one. Ray cracked up and Mikey let out a small laugh into Frank's shirt.

"Change my diaper, bitches. Gonna shit from the excitement," Mikey mumbled, shifting slightly to meet Frank's eye. He snorted, cracking up so hard he felt tears.

Mikey was really funny when he wanted to be. 

"Attention passengers, the flight will be taking off in around five minutes. Please put your seatbelts on and-Oh my god, who let a dog in here!"

"It's the purse dog!" Frank heard Gerard gasp from behind them. 

The four all turned back to look at the commotion going on, hearing the attendants shift around and call for the dog. 

"We're gonna be fucking late," Ray muttered, poking the back of Frank's seat. 

"We're gonna have to run straight to the venue," Frank agreed, leaning his head against the back of the seat. 

"Fuck that, I'm hungry," Gerard said, giving Mikey's seat a good kick. Mikey jolted, turning behind him to shoot his brother a glare. Gerard just smiled innocently in return.

"Attention passengers, please make sure your pets are stored safely in your seats. We do not need anymore delays. We are going to be taking off any second now. Thank you for your time," the flight attendant explained. 

"Who even brings pets on a plane?" Mikey asked, darting his eyes around to look at the seats across from them. 

"Morons," Frank stated, buckling his seatbelt. 

Frank felt the plane start to rumble, meaning it was almost time for them to take off. He didn't mind the take off, but he knew Mikey and Gerard did. That's why they usually sat together for most plane rides. 

Well, for the most part. When Gerard started getting on the plane high on Advil, they would all take turns sitting with him. Besides, Frank liked it when Mikey sat with him, even before they were doing whatever they were doing. 

It was a rough take off, making a few children scream and a few adults hold their breath, but for the most part it was okay. It was all smooth once they got off the ground. Mikey had even allowed himself to fall asleep. 

Frank was just about to put on his earbuds when he felt something tug on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

"Excuse me!" 

Frank looked over and was met with the face of a little girl. She couldn't have been older than seven, with her missing teeth and round face. 

"What's up?" Frank said, growing more confused by the second. 

"Your hair is two different colors," she stated, pointing to the blonde portion of Frank's hair. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"You might wanna get a refund on that." 

Frank gave the girl a confused look before she happily skipped towards the bathroom. He was starting to remember the reason he didn't like little kids. 

"Gerard, you can't be serious right now," Ray said, catching Frank's attention. Frank turned around to see Gerard giving Ray a nasty look while scrunching up his nose. 

"The fuck did he do?" 

"Ate the middle part of a mint oreo cuz he forgot to brush his teeth," Ray explained, clearly exasperated. 

Gerard took a swig of his coffee before looking at Frank. "Mind your business and go back to cuddling my brother!"

Frank put his hands up defensively before turning back to Mikey. He looked peaceful, breathing synced with Frank's own and glasses resting messily on his face. Mikey was really nice to look at, but if Frank did it for too long he'd look away. He knew Mikey was shy about that kind of thing, so it was always nice to have a moment like this.

He really liked looking at Mikey. He just really liked Mikey in general. 

"Hey," Frank whispered, nudging Mikey's shoulder. 

"Hm?" Mikey buried his face into Frank's shirt, pushing his glasses to the side. 

"We're landing soon. Wake up." 

"Don't wanna." 

"Too bad. We actually need to do stuff today." 

Just as the words left Frank's mouth, they heard the com above them click, signaling that there was gonna be an announcement. 

"Passengers, we are sorry to inform you that it is going to be a rough landing. Just make sure your seatbelts are buckled and you are holding on to the armrests. Thank you!" 

"Fuck!" Gerard groaned, kicking Frank's seat. 

"Watch it!" Frank groaned, flinching slightly. 

"I hate plane rides. I told you all we were gonna die," Gerard grumbled, crossing his arms and blowing black hair out of his face. 

The plane dropped down suddenly, causing them all to gasp. 

"Shit," Ray swore quietly, opening up the flap to check outside the window. There was another sudden drop, causing Mikey's breath to hitch. 

"Hey," Frank said quietly, taking Mikey's hand into his gloved one. Mikey didn't look at him, but he held back tight. 

"Is my brother okay?" Gerard asked, sitting up from his seat. 

"Well, look who's finally awake from their hang-" Frank was interrupted when the plane made a violent drop to the ground. 

"This is it. This is the end. The band was fun," Mikey deadpanned, gaze straight ahead. 

"That's the second time you've said that this week!" Gerard added. 

"Dude, put your seatbelt on!" Ray called, tapping Gerard's shoulder. He shrugged Ray's hand off, pushing the seatbelt away as to prove a point. 

"We're gonna lose our lead singer." 

Frank whipped his head to look at Mikey. "He's also your brother?" 

"Eh," Mikey said, shrugging. 

"Fuck you, I heard that! I can't believe I was worried about you!" 

"You love me," Mikey stated, smiling innocently. 

"Shut up!" Gerard flipped him off in return. 

"That wasn't a no!" 

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty! Now the plane is stopping, can we get off in one piece?" Ray asked, sounding almost like a concerned parent. 

"Yes, mom!" the three of them said in unison. 

"Frank, I wasn't even talking to you!"

Frank shrugged. "I wanted to be included."

"Passengers, you may start to depart from us. Thank you for choosing our airline and have a nice day!" 

Ray sighed, probably out of relief, and stood up to get the bags. Frank stood up as well, grabbing his and Mikey's shit from the compartment. 

"Think fast," Ray said, then proceeded to throw Gerard's backpack at him. The backpack fell promptly to his feet. 

"I just got out of a hangover, I'm not thinking anything." 

Frank rolled his eyes and picked up the backpack, swinging it around his shoulder. He gripped his duffle bag in one hand and Mikey's hand in the other. 

Gerard ran a few fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it before walking in front of them. 

"Lead singers are such divas," Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Ray muttered, adjusting the straps of his backpack and following Gerard out of the plane. 

"You ready to go?" Frank asked, turning to Mikey. 

"Yeah." 

The two walked out of the plane and down the long hallway, stopping at one point to race Ray to the end. Frank won like he always did, but it was always fun to try and beat him. 

"I don't get why you guys bother trying anymore. Frank always wins," Gerard said, nudging Ray's shoulder. 

Ray shrugged. "It's fun to try." 

"I may be short, but I'm faster than any of you," Frank bragged, causing them all to scoff. 

The four walked to the nearest bathroom, taking turns waiting with the luggage for it didn't get stolen. Gerard and Mikey first, then Frank and Ray. 

When Frank was coming out of the bathroom, he was thrown off guard when he was suddenly pushed against the wall and kissed the shit out of. It didn't take too long for him to kiss back, cupping the back of _his_ neck and taking it all in. 

"Hi," Mikey said quietly, bumping his forehead against Frank's.

"What was that for?" 

"I just love you, I guess." 

Frank could have died right there and been content with it. 

"I love you, too.” 

“We going to Ikea before the show tonight or what?"

"You bet your scrawny ass we are, Mikeyway." 

With that, the pair walked out of the bathroom to join the rest of their bandmates. The four members of My Chemical Romance made their way to the hotel, glad that the flight they had dreaded was finally over with.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part three where they go to Ikea.


End file.
